wowwikifandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Пандарены
: Штормград Оргримар |faction = Нейтральный, Независимый |character = Боец, Воин, Хилер, Шаман, Монах, Pikeman, Geomancer, Archer, Rifleman, Lone wolf runemaster, Шадо-Пан, Танцующий с ветром (RPG); Хмелевар (RPG и WCIII) |mount = Драконья черепаха Облачный змей |homeworld = Азерот |leader = Аиса Воспевающая Облака Цзи Огненная Лапа |language = Пандаренский, Всеобщий |slang = Дарнасский, Дворфийский, Таур-ахе, Талассийский (RPG) |alignment = Often neutral goodDark Factions, 204 (formerly usually chaotic neutral)Manual of Monsters, 76 }} Общая информация Загадочные пандарены - одна из самых неуловимых рас Азерота. Они похожи на фурболгов в плане того, что они тоже разумная раса человекоподобных панд (или пандоподобных людей). Но на внешности эта схожесть и заканчивается, пандаренам совсем не свойственны дикие привычки грубых фурболгов. И в самом деле, пандарены куда более умиротворенные и опрятные существа, чем их родственники. Пандарены бережно хранят свою тысячелетнюю историю, из которой они черпают их верования, философию и даже боевые стили. Благородных пандаренов часто недооценивают, считая их милыми и безобидными существами. Они могут быть милыми, но они точно не безобидны. Миролюбивые и дружелюбные пандарены предпочитают дипломатию сражениям, но если уж мечи схлестнулись, добряки превращаются в неистовых и смертоносных противников. У пандарен существует давняя традиция мистической борьбы, они чрезвычайно сильны и проворны. Традиционно пандарены борются в стиле, объединяющем подвижность, скорость и точность, используя ошеломляющие акробатические уловки, совсем не свойственные для таких с виду увальней. Многие пандарены также являются квалифицированными мастерами в борьбе голыми руками. Пандарены приветливы и благородны, они обучаются искусствам сражения, но они всегда в поиске мира. Философия пандаренов сосредотачивается на гармонии противоположностей - мужской и женской, спокойствия и хаоса, существования и небытия, инь и ян. Пандарены чувствуют сильную связь с естественным миром и стремятся поддержать баланс между всеми расами и миром. Пандарены ценят честь, дисциплину и дружбу прежде всего остального. Как фурболги и таурены, пандарены следуют шаманистской вере в духов, поклоняясь своему аналогу Матери-Земли и чтя своих умерших предков.World of Warcraft: The Roleplaying Game, 368 История Империя пандаренов была основана до Великого Раскола. Но поскольку калдорай становились все более и более одержимы в использовании тайной магии, что привело тех на грань безумия, миролюбивые пандарены отдалились от них и скрылись от всего мира. Кланы пандаренов, или шао’дины, отправились в путешествие через моря и построили простые, но красивые города из камня и крепкого тростника бамбука на острове, который они назвали Пандария. Сей остров тысячелетиями остается местом жительства таинственной Империи пандаренов. До Раскола сменилось много поколений пандаренов, но за десять тысячелетий изоляции ото всех мир практически забыл о них. Но вскоре после Третьей войны некоторые из этой расы вновь появились в большом мире, возможно, они были потревожены Пылающим Легионом - катастрофой, которая всколыхнула весь Азерот. Армия and fought the blood elves trying to escape to Outland. These included a pandaren brewmaster and pandaren mercenaries.]]Каждый пандарен - проворный и умелый воин. Их философы и тактики написали огромные трактаты о военном деле и стратегии, и их танцоры войны придерживаются определенной философии, которая приводит пандарен к победе. Пандарены обычно в начале боя занимают оборонительную позицию, оценивая мастерство и силу их противников, а затем соответственно регулируют последующие свои действия. Если противник их превосходит, они, скорее всего, сбегут или сдадутся. Для защиты интересов своей родины пандарены полагается на свою хорошо отлаженную боевую машину, в рядах которой есть и пехота, и лучники, и конница, и даже элитные мечники и могучие заклинатели, поддерживающие и ведущие войска. Пандарены - сторонники снабжения каждого своего солдата самыми наилучшими образцами обмундирования и вооружения. Даже у самого непритязательного пехотинца всегда найдется фляга с пандарийским варевом - мощным магическим напитком, способным переломить ход сражения. Пандарены храбры и бесстрашны, таким образом, их армии на удивление всем стойки и сплочены. Пехота подчиняется танцорам войны, те же в свою очередь служат шадо-панам. У каждого шадо-пана от шао’дина есть несколько воинов и танцоров войны под командованием. Пехота пандаренов – пикейщики, вооружены пан-копьями, они носят дискообразные бамбуковые шляпы и толстую броню-пластинку, сделанную из бамбукового тростника, иногда щиты (из того же материала). При помощи копий хорошо сплоченный отряд пандаренов способны применять в бою разнообразное количество тактик, способных помешать продвижению, окружить или разделить противника. Многие из пикейщиков мечтают о том дне, когда они станут одними из элитных защитников, танцорами войны. Про пикейщиков говорят, что они все еще "изучают танец". Войска пикейщиков обучаются главными танцорами войны, которые и определяют, когда ученики будут готовы участвовать в танце разрушения. Лучники пандаренов часто следуют за своей пехотой, с помощью своих бамбковых гибких луков они способны попасть в глаз цели со ста метров. Пандарены-лучники снабжены нескольким типом стрел с разными наконечниками (большие листообразные для небронированных целей; острые проникающие для тяжело бронированных противников, и необычные наконечники с “U” или “V”-формой для нанесения максимально возможного урона при стрельбе вблизи); они часто носят с собой короткие кривые клинки, похожие на шактани. Лучники Пандаренов одинаково сильны как в меткой стрельбе с дальнего расстояния, так и в стрельбе из укрытия, хотя размер их луков ограничивает их использование из засады, ибо те почти столь же высоки как сами пандарены. Кавалерия пандаренов почти полностью укомплектована из танцоров войны, оседлавших натренированных лошадей. Танцоры войны носят бамбуковую броню, укрепленную металлическими цепями и пластинами. С помощью клинков шактани танцоры войны расправятся с любым противником, оказавшимся на их пути. Недавно пандарены познакомились с огнестрельным оружием, и теперь этот тип вооружения начинает занимать все более и более важную роль в их войсках. И хотя ныне лишь в несколько шао’динов существуют полки ружейников, пандарены как и двофры испытывают слабость к винтовкам (как и к пиву). Некоторые ружейники пандаренов даже специально отправляются в путешествие, чтобы узнать о методиках стрельбы других рас, а потом рассказать о лучших в Пандарии. Эти ружейники - признак нового этапа развития в искусстве ведении войны у пандаренов, изменение их традиций, которые не менялись тысячелетиями. Местоположение Пандарены живут в неизведанных и изолированных землях Пандарии, которых не видел ни один не-пандарен. Эта нация остается загадкой для всех и по сей день. Немногие пандарены покидают Пандарию, но те немногие всегда возвращаются обратно, оставив после себя непередаваемые ощущения у других рас внешнего мира. Некоторые пандарены отправляются в путешествие, чтобы посмотреть на другие страны и пообщаться с другими расами, другие желают раскрыть свой разум и укрепиться в своей философии, третьи желают расширить свой кругозор и научится чему-то новому: воины изучают новые стили борьбы, шаманы - заклинания и пути общения других рас с духами. Возможно, самые известные искатели приключений среди пандаренов - пивовары, которые рыщут по миру в поиске лучших алкогольных напитков и компонентов к ним. Особенности Если фурболги грубые и дикие, то пандарены вежливые и приветливые. У них коренастое строение тела и абсолютно плоское лицо. Все пандарены покрыты коротким мехом, гладким и белым, но вокруг их глаз, ушей и носов мех приобретает темный окрас, также у пандаренов темные "рукава" и "подножи", вплоть до кончиков лап. Пандарены предпочитают носить одежду из шелка или хлопка, часто их аскеты носят одежды из рисового льна. Обычный рост пандарена-мужчины - от 1,6 до 1,8 метров высотой, вес - где-то между 70-110 кило. Женщины-пандарийки не уступают мужчинам по росту, но они стройнее и потому весят 55-90 килограмм. Пандарены крепки и сильны, приветливы и высокоморальны, но их изолированная жизнь ограничила их интеллектуальное и научное развитие. У них есть свой язык - пандарийский, но они охотно и быстро осваивают любые другие языки. Живут пандарены долго, юность к ним приходит в 80 лет, 175 - лишь средние года, старость приближается где-то к 350 годам жизни, и они могут прожить до 400 лет. Почти полтысячи лет! Пандарены двигаются уверенно и точно, они улыбаются большую часть своей жизни. Кажущаяся их неповоротливость ложна, пандарены живут в гармонии с окружающей средой, что помогает им с легкостью избегать ударов. Они могут изящно уклоняться из стороны в сторону или даже неожиданно оказаться за спиной противника непосредственно перед тем моментом, когда атака должна была бы поразить их. Фракция Независимы. Пандарены завязали хорошие отношения с Альянсом, в особенности с дворфами. Однако хорошо они себя чувствуют и в Орде. В любом случае, они редко остаются подолгу в одном и том же месте. Их можно повстречать в компании дворфов в Восточных Королевствах в Каз Модане. Но при этом пандарены придерживаются одинакового нейтралитета и с Ордой, и с Альянсом, и всегда рады помочь обеим сторонам в особо важных делах, если те не претят их жизненным принципам. Для пандарен междоусобная политика двух фракций - ничто иное, как вредная формальность, с которой можно завязать, если лучше узнать обо всех расах, живущих на этой земле. Они чувствуют, что Альянс придает слишком большое значение политике, соглашениям и тайной магии. В целом, Альянс излишне усложнён для пандарен. Они имеют много общего с Ордой, в частности - веру в духов, но они также вряд ли когда-то присоединятся к их силам. Орда сформирована из рас, потрёпанных войной, и пандарены считают, что Орда ещё не нашла себя. Кроме того, пандарены были лишь гостями, которые вскоре исчезли, ничего никому не сказав. Что с ними случилось, до сих пор остается тайной. Взаимоотношения с другими расами thumb|''Hero Races'' by Chris Metzen. A group of heroes that include: a [[pandaren, furbolg, gnome, and Wildhammer dwarf.]] thumb|Пандаренские войска сражаются с членами Орды.Пандарены решили, что лучше придерживаться своего нейтралитета, но они ценят стремления других рас и фракций. Дружелюбие пандаренов и боевое мастерство делают их хорошими союзниками и благородными врагами. Пандарены в хороших отношениях со всеми незлыми расами. Хотя они побывали в большом мире довольно короткое время, многие расы полюбили их и подружились с ними, в особенности дворфы Стальгорна. Дворфы - раса, которая тоже ценит хорошее пиво и хорошую историю. Будучи расой, которая также чтит своих предков, пандарены иногда помогают дворфам в поиске реликвий титанов. Они уважают знания о происхождении вещей, для них это важный аспект к тому, чтобы жить полной жизнью. Некоторые пандарены провели много месяцев с фурболгами, изучая их простую жизнь в Ясеневом лесу. Они высказывают симпатии к смешанным расам, таким как полуорки или полуэльфы, и просто не понимают меркантильности гоблинов. Тролли озадачили их, поскольку тролли практикуют божественную магию, но в их душах так много зла, что не совпадает с учением пандаренской философией. Вера и магия Пандарены глубоко и свято верят в связь материального мира и мира духов. Можно сказать, что их вера отражает древние верования ночных эльфов, а также племенные верования тауренов, орков и троллей. Однако вера пандаренов выражается в мистическом и древнем учении, названном геомантия. Геомантия учит, что земля является отражением духов, а духи является отражением земли. Технология Пандарены - далеко не самые лучшие изобретатели, но все же они знают толк в хороших механизмах. Вместо того, чтобы основательно изучать всевозможные хитрые принципы технологии, пандарены интересуются лишь определенными типами устройств, например, оружием или транспортными средствами. Как только они узнают, как создавать ту или иную вещь, они пускают все свои силы на создании именно этого конкретного устройства. Они практически всегда мастерят механизмы, которые уже когда-то делали до них, и не придумывают что-то новое, хотя этому есть одно яркое исключение - пивоваренное оборудование. С тех самых пор, как пандарены впервые узнали о существовании технологии, их ремесленники стали пытаться создать вещи, способные создавать или улучшать вкус алкогольных напитков. Хотя некоторые пандарены утверждают, что с научной точки зрения созданные варева - отравленное пойло, те, кто создавал алкогольный напиток лично заверит Вас, что это дело вкуса. И хотя способности большинства пандарийских пивоваренных механизмом узко ограничены исключительно на создании сильных напитков, некоторые устройства заслуживают отдельного внимания. Это мгновенный пивоваренный автомат, пылающая бутылка Хонга и миксер для алхимиков.More Magic and Mayhem, 182 Хмелеварение Однако больше всего тех, кто сталкивался с пандаренами, может удивить их любовь к пивасу. Большинство религиозных и медитативных людей на Калимдоре считают алкоголь напитком для масс, напитком, свойства которого затуманивают разум и блокируют созерцание богов. Пандарены смеются над этим предположением. Идеальный день для пандарена начинается с медитации и заканчивается бухичем с лучшим другом. Они любят встречаться с людьми, которые живут полной жизнью; они наслаждаются приключениями; и они счастливы в таверне, обмениваясь историями и покупая вещи для дома. Те, кому посчастливилось встретить пандарена и разделить его пивас, несомненно, найдут его лучшим пивом, которое они когда-либо пробовали. Обратная сторона этого, конечно, заключается в том, что они больше не будут наслаждаться калимдорским пивом, как раньше. Пандарены – это древняя и утонченная культура со многими традициями и искусствами, важными для их образа жизни, ни одно из которых не повлияло на пандаренов так основательно, как искусство пивоварения. Напиток присутствует в каждом аспекте жизни пандаренов; и из-за ремесла, связанного с этим, традиция приготовления сильнодействующих жидкостей стала культурным учреждением для благородных людей Пандарии. Пивовары пандарена путешествуют по миру в поисках новых и экзотических ингредиентов и рецептов. Эти приветливые, но смертоносные воины практикуют уникальное сочетание целительных искусств и боевых навыков. Благодаря своим знаниям в области алхимии, зельеварения и пивоварения, пандарены создали превосходный эль и ликеры, которые стали желанным напитком за любым столом искателей приключений до или после битвы. Эти варева обладают магическими свойствами, так как растения, ягоды и грибы, которые содержат мощные спиртные свойства, часто входят в состав виски, эля и других алкогольных напитков. Дистилляция этих ингредиентов фокусирует мощную магию. В культуре пандаренов мало что почитается больше, чем пивоварение. Эти утонченные солдаты считают пивоварение столь же важным для своей культуры, как искусство и традиционный ритуал. На самом деле, многие из искусств и ритуалов их общества пострадали бы, если бы не пивоварение. Хотя различные виды алкоголя присутствуют в каждой части жизни пандаренов, они далеки от быдла. Из-за любви к напиткам традиция пивоварения считается одним из самых благородных занятий, и они почитают своих пивоваров, как другие общества почитают своих священников. Эти варева, по большей части, носят священные имена первоначальных пивоваров, которые их создали. Чоу Лин Синг, Хон Лю и пивовар, известный только как Сян, являются тремя самыми почитаемыми пивоварами, и у них было частое и дружеское соперничество. Чоу и Хон ставили свои имена на свои варева, в то время как Сян предпочитала, чтобы ее имя оставалось анонимным — если она не назовет ни одного из них, то сможет претендовать на все, что не носило имен двух других. Поскольку эти мастера давно умерли, их нынешние протеже продолжают традиции. Пандаренские пивовары идут на долгие поиски, чтобы найти новые и экзотические ингредиенты для своих напитков, ищут травы и ингредиенты для создания новых рецептов. Пивовары приветливы и добры, но смертельно опасны, если им перечат. Они владеют как целительскими искусствами, так и своей собственной формой боевых искусств. Благодаря своим знаниям в области алхимии, зельеварения и пивоварения, пандарены создали превосходный эль и спиртные напитки, которые стали желанным напитком за столом любого искателя приключений. Редко какой Пандарен перебарщивает и страдает на следующий день. Похмелье может случиться, и Пандарен не может позволить себе быть сбитым с ног с колотящейся головой и тошнотворным желудком. Есть пиво, которое нужно варить, и поиски, которые нужно делать, и боевые искусства, которые нужно практиковать, ни одно из которых не легко, когда страдаешь. Притчи пандаренов говорят, что если кто-то тянет вас, вместо того, чтобы сопротивляться, вы должны толкать. Поэтому в том же свете, вместо того чтобы бороться с похмельем, Пандарен пьет собачий эль с шерстью Чоу, темно-красный янтарный эль, который имеет легкий вкус и оставляет голову ясной и острой. В то время как пивас ценится в культуре пандаренов, вискарь почитается. Он олицетворяет здоровье, хорошую силу духа и даже удачу. Философия пивовара пандарена гласит, что лучший виски может сделать пандарена достаточно сильным, чтобы противостоять целой армии. Особый винтажный виски под названием "Раненный Воин" обладает удивительными целебными свойствами, а также заставляет раненого воина становиться таким же сильным, как лев после питья. Общество и культура Приветливые пандарены из древней и таинственной империи Пандарии - проворные воины, одаренные ученые, мастера земной магии и несравненные пивовары. Об их культуре или обществе известно немного, хотя по Азероту о них витает много слухов. Независимые историки полагают, что цивилизация пандарен столь же древняя, что и у калдорай. Они утверждают, что эти две империи обменивались товарами и идеями еще до войны Древних. Общество пандаренов существенно изменилось за время своей длинной истории существования. Когда-то они обладали могущественной империей, ничем не уступающей таковой их гордых союзников калдореев (по крайне мере, об этом твердят ученые), теперь же они - простой народ, который желает лишь спокойствия и безопасности в своем доме. В центре пандаренов стоят мир и созидание. Все они до глубины своей души дорожат своим миром и творческим потенциалом. Многие пандарены - поэты и певцы, уважаемые мастера их культуры. Но многочисленные опасности Азерота не дают этому народу забыть искусство военного пути, воины пандаренов существуют, чтобы защищать идеалы их общества, и все они - начиная с самого обычного пикейщика и кончая великими шодо-панами - гарантия того, что культура пандаренов выживет и будет процветать. Даже самый непритязательный пандарен способен защищаться, используя клыки и короткие, но острые когти. Пандарены могут использовать это естественное оружие, но только при тренировках, затачивающих их способности; старейшие считают, что такое оружие используют как последнее средство. На самом деле они предпочитают использовать простое оружие или кулаки. Они - общество, которое реагирует эмоционально вместо того, чтобы сначала действовать. Они утверждают, что они - как вода, которая течет вокруг скал: вода не сдвигает скалы, она просто течет через них. Они используют эту несложную философию в своей каждодневной жизни. Если они поставили себе задачу, а затем терпят неудачу, то они полагают, что они выбрали неправильный путь и начинают все с начала. Они не печалятся из-за неудач, полагая, что они просто спланировали неподходящие способы реализации, и в следующий раз они сделают вывод касательно своих ошибок. Эта философия кажется простой, но пандарены применяют ее к каждому аспекту своей жизни, от пива до риска. Они все спокойны, приветливы, всегда готовы предложить руку дружбы незнакомцу на дороге - но если незнакомец будет враждебен, рука дружбы может быстро превратиться в мучительный захват. Они придерживаются такой же позиции относительно военного искусства. Они используют методы, совершенствуя их до ужасающего результата, и они не используют то, что не работает. Если противник силен, пандарен не будет напрасно тратить время, пытаясь соперничать с ним в силе, поскольку противник представляет скалу, через которую течет вода. Они находят обходной путь, расходуя наименьшее количество силы, чтобы побороть противника. Они - огромные монахи, в совершенстве разбирающиеся в философии и письме, ну и в военном искусстве, разумеется. Что может удивить тех, кто сталкивается с пандаренами, так это огромная любовь к пиву. Религиозные деятели и обыватели других рас считают алкоголь напитком для масс; напитком, который туманит разум и не дает общаться с высшей силой. Но пандарены только смеются над такими высказываниями. Идеальный день для пандаренов начинается с размышлений и заканчивается хорошим распиванием хмельного напитка с лучшим другом. Самые известные пандарены - пивовары, которые путешествуют по миру в поисках самого лучшего алкогольного напитка, надеясь создать свой рецепт варева, который будут помнить даже через тысячелетия. Из-за этих пандаренов некоторые стали полагать, что все пандарены – пивовары и алкаши, не способные к борьбе, что является полнейшим вздором. Их раса мирная, это верно, и, да, в их культуре хорошая выпивка ценится очень высоко; но при этом каждый пандарен стремится к совершенству во всех сферах деятельности, в том числе - и в боевой. У пандаренов есть несколько уникальных профессий, которые обусловлены историей их культуры. И пивовары - лишь одна такая специализация. Также среди представителей этой расы есть танцоры войны - проворные борцы, которые вращаются, прыгают, кувыркаются и убивают своих противников тонким и острым оружием, который сами пандарены называют мечом шактани. Пандарены-геоманты владеют магией земли и камней, в то время как шодо-паны ведут их шао’дины, или же иначе - кланы.Alliance & Horde Compendium, 74-75 Знаменитые пандарены * Чэнь Буйный Портер * Mojo Stormstout * Chou Ling Sing * Hong Liu * Xiang * Raiden * Shinjo Greatpaw * Chang Bladeclaw Others; Mojo Dark-Ale, Sinjo Honeybrew, Kesha Wildbarley, Tatsa Sweetbarrow, Mushi Ale-Hearth, Jinto Reedwine, Masha Storm-Stout, and Polo Barrel-keg. Some are pandaren brewmaster names from Warcraft III. Although, several of the names are referenced in Dark Factions.Dark Factions, 16 Имена Система названия пандаренов похожа на людскую: у каждого пандарена есть свое имя и фамилия. Сами же имена, конечно, несколько отличаются от людских. Фамилий, как правило, "говорящие", похожи на клички ночных эльфов, но иногда проскакивают и "питьевые" фамилии *Мужские имена: Chen, Jinto, Kesha, Masha, Mushi, Polo, Sinjo. *Женские имена: Huan, Jiang, Lian, Mei, Ping, Shui, Zi. *Фамилии: Earthsong, Greentouch, Honeybrew, Lightgrace, Reedwine, Sweetbarrow, Swiftpaw. Заметки *Pandarens respect shamans because of their similar beliefs. *Chen Stormstout helped Rexxar on his travels after Rexxar helped him. Отсылки к пандаренам до выхода Туманов Пандарии * : Появление загадочного пандарена-хмелевара, который помогает Рексару в Warcraft III: The Frozen Throne. *An NPC child, , who walks around Stormwind and fishes with two other NPCs tells unbelievable stories, one of them includes him saying "It's true! People have seen them! Pandaren really do exist!" *A Pandaren companion called Pandaren Monk is available at Blizzard Store. *The Bag of Fishing Treasures (reward from Marcia Chase's fishing dailies) has a chance of dropping an item called Fantasy Portrait. The item's icon is a picture of a Pandaren's face, the art of which was created for the 2005 April Fool's Pandaren Xpress. *See also: Samwise Didier Мелочи ,http://www.blizzard.com/us/war3/wallpaper/wallpaper11.html just as an easter egg.]] *The name pandaren is derived from the words "panda" and "rén", the Pinyin Chinese word for "person". Literally translated, pandaren means "panda-people". *Pandaren philosophy points indirectly at the Chinese martial Tai-Chi because of its soft gentle nature and powerful attacks. The style also shows the same philosophy as the pandaren religion. However, due to the drinking, it could lean towards the infamous style of Drunken Monkey Fist. *Some of their culture is much like the Chinese religion of Daoism. *The pandaren originally had a Japanese appearance, using samurai-style armor and weapons. After a negative reaction by many in China, who regard that animal as their national heirloom (indeed, wild pandas only exist in China), they were redesigned with Chinese-style clothing. *A recent interview, with Samwise, on how the pandaren came to be can be found here. It may suggest a a future appearance into the World of Warcraft. * Составлял Роман Курцын(АКТЕР) * .]] Заметки Внешние ссылки * en:Pandaren es:Pandaren fr:Pandaren Категория:Расы Категория:Расы Орды Категория:Расы Альянса Категория:Пандария Категория:Mists of Pandaria Категория:Пандарены